Helhades
Helhades was a renowned solo player and one of the most powerful, if not thee most powerful Magic Knight in the history of YGGDRASIL. In the later years of YGGDRASIL he became a highly sought-after information broker and mercenary player, guilds and other players would pay a small fortune for his services. He was transported to the New World 100 years prior to current events. The people of the New World worship him as the giver and the taker of life itself, of both mortals and the divine alike. His other identity is famously known as Osiris, a healer and leader of Rescue, the largest adventurer group in the world. He is an adamantite class adventurer and the strongest healer in the world. Abilities and Powers Helhades is a powerful Magic Knight with perfect offensive and defensive, magical and physical stats. His unqiue class build makes him extremely versatile and effective against most other class builds. His build is described as the perfected Jack of all trades build, with perfect magical and physical balance. Active Normal-Martial Arts *'Greater Reverse Beheading': A level 100 martial arts, where the user does a powerful spin, generating the immense momentum needed to slash at multiple opponents behind them. The user can also utilizes this spinning motion to trick an enemy that's in front of them. The enemy is fooled into thinking the user will attack them, but instead the user attacks the targets behind the them. *'Greater Crescent Beheading': A level 100 martial arts, where the user swings their twin-daggers in a single, large, crescent moon-shaped arc, which occurs with such ferocious velocity that the technique can be employed in situations where only a very limited time to react is available. The crescent can be used to counter the attacks of multiple strong opponents simultaneously. Super-Martial Arts *'Earth Dragon Endgame Feast': A super-martial arts, that requires anchoring both feet to the ground and then moving the user's head like a pendulum. Then, using centrifugal force, in the blink of an eye, the body is instantly swung very close to the ground and then at an awkward angle in order to take the target completely off guard. The user would immobilize the target by first aiming for the legs, and then the arms, making the target harmless and easy to finish off. This technique is so fast that few would be likely to see the attack take place. Normal-Tier Magic * Raise Dead: It is a 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life with some loss of vitality and five levels in return. Normal poison and normal disease are cured in the process of raising the subject, but magical diseases and curses are not undone. Moreover, this spell will have a hard time working without a corpse, or if it's badly-damaged. Helhades is able to gain access to it by using an unknown special item. * Heal: It is a 6th tier divine healing spell which involves channeling positive energy into a creature to wipe away injury and afflictions. It immediately ends ability damage, blinded, confused, dazed, dazzled, deafened, diseased, exhausted, fatigued, insanity, nauseated, sickened, stunned, and poisoned. If used against an undead creature, heal instead acts like harm. Helhades is able to gain access to it by using an unknown special item. * Harm: It is a 6th tier divine damaging spell which involves channeling negative energy into a creature to cause damage and unleash a virulent disease. If used on an undead creature, harm acts like heal. It immediately ends ability damage, blinded, confused, dazed, dazzled, deafened, diseased, exhausted, fatigued, insanity, nauseated, sickened, stunned, and poisoned. Helhades is able to gain access to it by using an unknown special item. Super-Tier Magic * Wish Upon A Star:' '''A super-tier spell which consumes the user's experience points to grant a wish or more. Helhades is able to gain access to it by using a special item known as Shooting Star. Passive * '''Magic Item Affinity': A talent which allows the use of any magical item with no limit or regardless of its restriction. Helhades acquired this talent by using Wish Upon A Star to take it from an unknown source. Main Equipment Osiris Equipment Other Equipment * Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi: Divine daggers that possess holy attributes, capable of inflicting harm on undead and demons. * [http://overlordmaruyama.wikia.com/wiki/Shooting_Star%7C Shooting Star]: With the ring equipped, it allows him to activate "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. * [http://overlordmaruyama.wikia.com/wiki/Houyi%27s_Bow%7C Houyi's Bow]: A bow able to shoot beams of concentrated sunlight, dealing elemental damage and ignoring shooting type attack resistance. Consumable Items * Harming Wand: This magic item is able to restore the health any undead targets. Helhades has hundreds of these items. * Healing Potions: Helhades has an endless supply of healing potion, of various grades in his possession. * Healing Wand: This magic item is able to restore the health any living targets. Helhades has hundreds of these items. * Resurrection Wand: This magic item is able to fully restore a dead target back to life. Helhades has hundreds of these items. * Cash Items: Helhades possess numerous cash items, including an ample supple of Quick-Change Items. *'Sealing Crystals': Helhades possess an ample supply of sealing crystals with medium to high level spells seal within them. Trivia * He is the only player to defeat a "World Champion" in single combat, that is not a "World Champion" himself. * He is the only player to defeat all nine "World Champion's" in single combat, without being defeated once. * The inhabitants of the New World, worship him as the personification of birth (the beginning of life) and death (the ending of life). Quotes * (To Touch Me): "Kill one player, and you are a killer. Kill a "World Champion", and you are a legend. Kill them all, and you are a god. Now, shall we begin?" * "If it bleeds, I can kill it. If it doesn’t bleed, I can make it bleed. Then I can kill it." * "Fear me, now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." * "I do not care about your titles, nor about your tournaments. I'll slaughter all the "World Champion's" because it brings sustenance to my existence." * "I have become so good at butchery that it has become part of my very being. I am the embodiment of death." * "When you need something dead, you’ll be hard pressed to find someone better at the job than me." * "Do you not understand the laws of nature and the divine?. Some things age, but all things die. In the end, even the gods die." * "I am not a monster, I am not a god, I am Death" Category:Exavatar